


Whoops There Goes

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Parker doesn't do plants.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops There Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



"She doesn't do living things," Eliot muttered under his breath. Hardison's eyebrows shot up and Eliot glared. "Get your mind out of the gutter." 

"She likes kids. And puppies. And kittens." 

"She doesn't have to take care of them, does she?" Eliot folded his arms, unfolding them again to gesture toward the rubber tree plant. "If we could put that in a yard, it'd be fine. But Parker's not going to take care of it." 

"My girl can do this."

"Your girl will forget." 

Parker swarmed in, climbing onto Eliot's back like he was a jungle gym at the park. "I'll forget what?" 

"That damned plant," Eliot said, shifting to grab her thighs. Partially to keep her on his back, partially to keep her from going higher. Or around to his front. 

"You don't think I can take care of it?" Parker swung partway around his body so she could look him in the face. 

"No." 

"So harsh," Hardison said. "Baby girl can take care of a plant." 

"I can. You'll see." Parker squirmed off of Eliot and dashed off, for all they knew to climb up a wall somewhere. 

"Hundred bucks," Eliot said. 

"You're on." Hardison slapped Eliot's palm.

Parker stood in front of the pot holding the desiccated plant, her lower lip poked out. "I killed it." 

"Told you," Eliot muttered. 

"I didn't mean to kill it. I forgot about it." She turned to Hardison.

"Aw, baby, it's okay." He put his arm around her. "Plants just aren't your thing. You need something else green, like money." 

She peered up at him. "Like the hundred dollars you bet against me?" 

His eyes widened but then his shoulders slumped - busted. "You win." 

Parker grinned, snatching the bill he handed her, then the one Hardison tried to hand to Eliot. "Hey!" Eliot shouted. "That's my money!" 

"It's green, I'll plant it and it'll grow!" Parker shouted as she darted out of Eliot's reach. 

Hardison sighed as Eliot chased Parker around. "Maybe a house plant would be easier than all this..."


End file.
